Vivir o morir
by Katarina Hyuga
Summary: Una decisión es la acción de elegir entre alternativas para resolver diferentes situaciones de la vida algo que hacen todas las personas de forma natural, pareciera ser una acción de lo mas simple y sencillo por hacer; sin embargo, muchas personas se enfrentan a la incapacidad de tomar sus propias decisiones. Este fic participa en el Reto Fobias de la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.


Sin más me retiro y doy las indicaciones de siempre.

Por favor, sean **creativos **con sus comentarios, que sean **largos**, que se note que han leído.

Y, se me había olvidado, pero si van a hacer comentarios **ofensivos** o **despectivos**, mejor ahórrenselos. Sin comentarios **ofensivos** ni **insultos**. Se les ruega encarecidamente, **lean **las indicaciones y los apartados de autor que no los pongo de adorno. Están al final de cada capítulo, una breve explicación.

**A**claraciones:

Narración.

— **Diálogo. —**

‹‹_Pensamientos.››_

(*) Esto es un apartado para alguna palabra o concepto que aclararé al final del capítulo.

**A**dvertencias:

OoC en los personajes.

**G**énero: Drama.

**C**lasificación: K+.

**D**isclaimer: La serie no me pertenece, sino a ®Masashi Kishimoto.

Este fic participa en el reto Fobias del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.

**Decidophobia: **

Es el miedo a tomar decisiones, más que nada a equivocarse cuando ya se ha tomado una decisión, es esa desconfianza a decidir sobre determinada situación.

**N**ota 1: Por favor, lean las notas del autor al final del capítulo.

* * *

><p><strong>VIVIR O MORIR.<strong>

**.**

‹‹_Ninguna persona es capaz de escoger sin miedo.››_

**.**

Paulo Coelho.

**.**

**Capítulo Único.**

* * *

><p>Sangre, espesa y tibia salpicó su rostro cerca de los ojos. Las gotas tomaron irónicamente forma de lágrimas, tenía los orbes abiertos y expresión estupefacta.<p>

‹‹_Vivir o morir… Es tu decisión…››_

Parpadeó rememorando la denotación de las palabras en su mente. Los latigazos de electricidad le recorrían todavía el cuerpo después del abrupto despertar de esa horrible pesadilla.

— **¡Minato, hora de levantarse! —** gritó su madre desde el primer piso.

— **Ya voy. —** respondió quitándose las sábanas.

Su progenitora no lo escuchó, pero sabía que ya estaba despierto.

El pequeño Minato se miró al espejo con desgana y azoramiento, las ojeras comenzaban a notarse y sus ojos estaban enrojecidos, cual cerezas machacadas…. Le recordó a la escena principal de su pesadilla, sangre esparcida por el suelo, fluyendo a borbotones de las gargantas de sus compañeros.

Aun no los conocía, no tenía idea quiénes serían, nada más veía siluetas sin rostro. Pero vivas al fin y al cabo, personas que no disfrutaría ver morir.

‹‹_Vivir o morir…››_

Su cuerpo sucumbió al estremecimiento, los vellos de la nuca se le erizaron e inevitablemente llevó las manos a sus cabellos halándoselos con ansiedad y desespero. Le resultaba inevitable no hacerlo, se convirtió en un hábito que en lugar de aplacar el desasosiego lo excitaba con vehemencia.

‹‹_Vivir o morir…››_

El vocablo aquejador sonaba tétrico, y la silueta que se creaba en su cerebro le sonreía con burla y gozo.

Su intelecto se volvería pulpa de naranja si continuaba de esa manera…

— **¡Minato, baja a desayunar! **

La voz de su madre era tan insistente como los ecos que golpeaban su razonamiento, odiaba no poder callarlos disipando el pensamiento, centrándose en otra cosa. No. Para ese aberrante chillido solo existía el tormento, lúcido o involuntario.

Las imágenes, la sangre y el dolor estaban ahí, permanecían como un vivido recuerdo de lo que podía pasar, de lo que era capaz de evitar si tomaba la _decisión _correcta.

El dilema radicaba ahí, en eso tan simple… _Una decisión._

— **¡Minato, apresúrate o llegarás tarde a la Academia! — **vociferó por tercera vez su progenitora.

El rubio acalló sus llamados con un: _voy enseguida mamá_, para que ya dejara de vocear y se ahorrara un posible regaño de su parte. Siendo sincero, ir a la Academia no le entusiasmaba, de hecho, entrar había sido lo que comenzó el peor de sus males.

¿Pero qué podía hacer? No tuvo elección, se lo dejó a sus padres. Para evitar el ataque de ansiedad y pánico que le generaba solo pensarlo.

‹‹_Eres un cobarde.››_

La voz lo retó, el pequeño tembló reiterando sus palabras. Tal vez era un cobarde por no decirle a sus padres su problema, pero era un valiente reconociéndolo.

‹‹_Vivir o morir…››_

Las palabras sonaban repetitivas pero tenían un significado, un trasfondo que el comprendía perfectamente. Cerró los ojos, respiró profundo y sonrió ante el espejo.

— **Vivir o morir… —** repitió, parsimonioso **—. Escojo vivir. **

Vivir significaba ayudarse a sí mismo, a no dudar más y solucionar su problema sobre la marcha.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de Autor:<strong>

¡Hola!

He posteado esto a un día de la finalización del reto, y realmente aun no estoy segura de haber abordado de forma adecuada mi fobia. Realmente, la fobia no estaba complicada, sino el personaje y la situación, no espero ganarme ningún lugar pero por lo menos aguardo porque las que lean encuentren algo digno en este pequeño relato. Hubiese querido ahondar más porque la situación se presta para ser explicativo, pero son solo 500 palabras, tuve que limitarme a una situación "x" que abordara medianamente lo que deseaba transmitir.

Las que decidirán serán ustedes, he hecho lo que pude con el tiempo que tengo, el cual es muy corto debido a la finalización de ciclo. Sin más, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y merezca algún comentario de su parte.

Nos veremos en un próximo reto, espero hacerlo mejor.

Un abrazo y un saludo.


End file.
